The present invention relates to a snow tire and more particularly a block type tread pattern which can mitigate uneven wear of the blocks caused by slits provided on the blocks.
Recently, as the use of spiked tires has been regulated for dust pollution, the use of studless tires has been increased instead. The studless tires usually have a block type tread pattern in which tread blocks are provided with narrow grooves or cuts to increase edges to thereby maintain road grip on snowy roads.
However, as such narrow grooves and cuts for studless tire blocks have been formed to have a straight configuration and a constant depth in the tire axial direction, the divided parts of the block and also the block as a whole are moved easily, which causes the so-called heel and toe wear when running on an ordinary road. Here, the heel and toe wear is an uneven wear between the front edge and rear edge of the tread element.